Dinner Date
by Mad Jaqi
Summary: France and America indulge each other for an evening. Yaoi. Lemon. Nuff said non?


Something I promised my yaoi buddy (aka the America to my England) when she drew me a PruCan pic. I've written and rewritten, typed and retyped this thing so I hope its good. I normally never even consider America/France so it was a good challenge.

**Warning: Mature content**

**Disclaimer: No, no, me no own Hetalia.**

"_Amerique~ Over here!"_

France watched as the young nation left the hostess and walked over to him. He was wearing a neat black suit and a crisp white dress shirt, no signs of his bomber jacket surprisingly. France himself was wearing a suit but didn't wear a tie like America and left the top buttons unbuttoned with a stylish scarf draped loosely around his neck. He watch as America sat primly in front of him and chuckled in amusement.

"Someone went all out tonight…"

America smiled warmly at the older nation. "Well it's not every day you ask for us to has dinner without everyone else."

"Pleased?"

"Very."

The elder nation told America that he ordered for them already while smiling at the slight blush that fell over his face before asking why they others, England and Canada, weren't invited.

"I cannot simply in enjoy a dinner with a friend?"

"You're telling me you can't get Gil and Toni into a monkey suit for a night?"

France scoffed at the notion and took a sip of water from his glass. "Do you know how hard it is to try and get them to behave for a couple of hours like this. Sure it is worth it but it takes a lot of patience, patience I can use in other situations for greater purposes."

"Matty?" Even though he already knew the answer he wanted to hear it out France's mouth.

"He oozes cuteness _Amerique_, so much that sometimes the waitresses stop what they are doing and hold lengthy conversations with him." France gave an irritated shake of his head. Leaning forward, America tucks the strand back into place before his next question.

Letting out a chuckle he smiled "Dare I say England?"

"Believe it or not we have many meals like this, always homemade though. I will cook part of the meal and he will do dessert or we switch. Never the same order or meals in a row- do not laugh now, he is a decent cook when he is not scolding you for every little thing and he is in a frothing rage, sometimes we will cook together. What about you? Do you not go out like this with your young friends?"

America rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly before answering. "Sometimes the guys will come over and order in while doing movie night of karoke. Sometimes it's a potluck thing if we all have enough free time. When the weathers nice I'll call the kids and fire up the grill. Small stress relieving get-togethers. A hero has to keep everyone sane you know. But.. I only do this type of thing with you."

France smiled and said nothing as the waitress came out with their meal.

The rest of the night was filled with soft laughter and pleasantness on both sides. More than once they caught the other eyes or brushed hands at either the bread basket or water pitcher. It wasn't until the dessert dishes were cleared away and the bill was paid that France took America's hand in his own and kissed his knuckles than the younger fully looked at him.

"How about you spend the night _Amerique_?"

They stood under an old street lamp that might or might not have once used gas and the street beside them cobblestoned. Slipping a hand around his waist for extra measure France rubbed slow circles with his thumb against the muscled dip above his waistband. America dipped his head slightly to plant a small kiss on the underside of the Frenchman's ear, smiling at the feeling of his stubble. Grabbing a hand full of his ass, America smiled into his neck.

"Does it help that I dropped my bag there before heading to meet you?"

Tossing America into the back of his personal town car France attacked the younger nation's neck, biting and sucking the golden skin after ripping off the stylish, and most likely borrowed from Canada or England, tie. The ride through the Parisian streets was smooth and unhindered by traffic, not that the two in the car knew. France felt his buttons give away under America's super strength and broke out of a kiss to smack the American harshly. "must you destroy some article of my clothing every single we do this?" America pulled Francis back into the kiss and tossed his dinner jacket to the floor of the vehicle.

Breaking apart again France looked over the other's shoulder and dragged him out the vehicle impatiently. "Why didn't you say anything about us being here? I will not be soiling up another one of my cars. Maybe if we were in traffic…" America rolled his eyes at France's grumbling and nodded at the maid who opened the door with a quick 'howdy' while letting France drag him up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as the door was opened America tackled France to the bed.

"Someone's eager…"

"Will a 'I missed ya' suffice?"

Kissing France again America worked his way down, having flipped them over from the position they landed on the bed in. he painstakingly undid Francis belt buckle before finding it off and flying against the room. He saw Francis giving him an irritated look followed by a raised eyebrow. "Now who's eager?"

"Either you suck me off _Amerique_ or I blow you."

"I doesn't matter since someone will have a dick up the ass in the end anyway."

France shrugged a shoulder and soon the other found himself on his back and his pants following the belt on the far side of the room. "What the- Hey!" America watched as France's pants followed and wasn't shocked at the other nations lack of undergarments. Maybe the first time but after a while he turned a blind eye to it as the rest of France's lovers did.

"Amour waits for none."

Before America could get another word a hot mouth around his member cut him off and only a soft moan was heard out of him. France took him deeper with each bob and he found himself leaning back on his elbows, enjoying their languid pace. America tilted his head forward and saw that France had taken him in all the way to his base. He watched as the other went back to the head and released him with a slick pop. From bace to tip he watched as France suckled, licked, and even nipped him when he started to relax too much.

Soon America felt a strong, familiar stirring in his groin and tensed before motioning to France to more his head. Giving him a roll of his eyes France jerked him harder where his mouth wasn't, sucking on his head harder so he would get the point. Actually catching the hint, America let his head fall back against the plethora of pillows and released into the waiting nations mouth with a grunt. France caught every drop like the pro he was and leaned up to kiss the American's to his displeasure.

"That is disgusting."

"Do not act as if you have never done it before or that you do not like watching it. You have done both on many occasions."

"But I've never kissed you or anyone else after I've done it so there. Normal people go brush their teeth and gargle or something before kissing someone with jizz mouth."

"Well we are not normal so do not fret over it."

Reaching under the pillows America was leaning against, France pulled out a bottle of lube and smiled at America.

"Do you hide that stuff everywhere?"

"Obviously if you are coherent to speak, I am not doing my civil duty and shutting you up."

America sent France a look before letting out a squeak at the cold digit that slipped inside him.

"Finally~"

Slowly but surely France worked another finger in then a third, purposely missing the spot that would drive the American nation crazy. Seeing him fix his mouth to complain, France quickly twitched his fingers up and the only sound he heard was a low moan accompanied by a small buck of the others muscular hips. Slowly America began to rise to attention again as France began putting more and more pressure on the bundle of nerves and told him to stop teasing him.

Smiling, France removed his fingers from America and poured a generous amount of lube onto his own member before thrusting into the waiting nation. Seeing that he didn't need to slow down france began thrusting into America, missing that one spot on purpose.

"Jeeze France-"

France silenced the nation with a hard thrust to the bundle and sighed. "Every time you open your mouth to complain, a man loses his erection. Do not let me be that man _Amerique_."

It wasn't much longer before France felt his own stirring and began pumping the american below him in time with his thrusts. America grappled at pillows, tearing them, before turning him strength to the bed sheets that tore like tissue paper under his massive strength. When he released over their chests France followed inside him and collapsed before rolling over.

"You will be buying me new sheets tomorrow _Amerique._"

"M'hm…"

"And new pillows."

"Yes…darlin'…"

"At the most expensive boutique in Paris."

"Yes…France…"

"And a round of wake me up sex starting with a blow job."

"'es…course…"

France smiled as he felt the other curl into him while slinging a heavy arm over him. He'd make sure the other held true to his promises in the morning.


End file.
